A Game
by nuggetworld788
Summary: I was...wrong in the beginning. I thought I could get by as being a junky and a heroin addict. Than, the man came into my life. He saved me and gave me new hope, as well as introducing me to the love of my life. I loved him as if he where my father. But everyone hated him, even my love did. But I never did and I never will, his name? John, John Kramer. But you know him as Jigsaw.
1. Chapter 1

This story was written by my and is completely cannon. So yep. Enjoy!

I was young when I first met him. It was the night of my soul being…saved.

As I opened my eyes they widened with fear, the room I found myself in was no longer familiar, not that it was ever familiar. I was tangled in a web of fear mixed with anger. The rough chair I was tied too became uncomfortable, so with a shot of adrenaline, I freed my wrist from there bindings and stood. A clicking sound came from behind me as I stood. Soon a flash of red lit up the dark room. The red strands of light came from the puppet's eyes as it rolled into the room, it's red tricycle shining in the pale moonlight, the way it casually strolled into the room, terrified me. The red painted lips on the puppet began moving. "Linda, I want to play a game. The rules are simple. In front of you is a pit of self-sorrow and squandering that you have caused onto yourself over the years-," I looked down onto the floor below me, terror casted over me as I saw…hundreds of needles resting into a pit carved into the floor. Injection needles, the same needles I used to…The puppet's lips continued to move as it's grim voice spoke harshly. "In the pit are needles, the same you used to inject poison into your veins. But behind those obstacle of death is the key of salvation, grab it and escape your chains. Time is running out Linda, live or die…make your choice."

I looked around in the room and realized as a shock of fear went up my spine. There was no escaping the situation I was in.

I sucked up the last bit of fear inside me and did what I believed I could never accomplish. Re-birth. Other's might call it pain full toucher and sick games. But I know deep inside my heart that it was truly starting a new life.

The pain was immense. I divide into the pit of needles and horror. The clock ticked down as I thrashed around in the pit, the needles digging into my skin and under my fingernails. Suddenly a needle caught my my skin, I pulled pulling the needle across my arm, leaving a huge cut down my wrist. The poking pricking pain was too much too bare, I needed to get out of there.

Suddenly, redemption. A key. I quickly grab it and rush over to the door. I glance over to the red glowing clock. 15 seconds and counting. Fear slammed into me as if I was getting hit with a semi. "Come on!" I shout shoving the key into the keyhole, I was in such a panic that I realized how it wasn't even going in correctly. A loud blaring sound was the last thing I remember before the door locked, sounding my death of blood loss.

Metal, rusty metal, iron to be more specific. That was the aroma that floated through the air as I awoke. "Is this heaven?Hell…" I muttered to myself. A rough hoarse voice quickly answered me, "Neither." The man who answered stood over me. He was old, wrinkles covered his face, he barely had any hair and the ones he did where pure white. He held a mug in one hand and a tray in the other. Vastly I grasped myself together, and move over into the corner. The old man looked at me, "I understand your confusion. But you have nothing to fear. I'm not going to hurt you." He set down the tray and mug slowly. Tears began forming in my eyes. "What am I doing here?! I should be dead!" The man chuckled as he stepped out and shut the cell door. "Your right LInda, you should be dead. But you're not. You failed my game of course..but you won your life back. I've lived to give you a second chance, I don't give that very often." I snapped to my feet and over to the bars, "Wait, how do you know my name?"I pleaded. The man sat down at a work table, and began painting a puppet, the same puppet from earlier. "There are a lot of things I know about you Linda, eat. Your going to need energy." I turn back to the food laid on the floor. Swiftly, I kick the tray and knock over the mug in the process. "Fuck you and your food! I'm not doing shit till you answer my questions!" The man coughed, than looked back at me, he squinted, "You'll learn to be grateful Linda."

Days. Weeks. Monthes. God knows how long I have been in this cell, but all I could think about is that man, who refused to let me go. He was cold and distant, yet friendly at times.

"Have you learned yet?" He asked, looking at me through the bars, No, I wanted to say. I haven't learned shit. I just need to convince him so I can get out of this shit hole. "Yes..I've learned." The man raised an eyebrow as he unlocked the cage. I jumped with joy. FREEDOM! Quickly I rushed past him and take-off into a sprint. Or at least I try too. The man instantly grasped onto my hand, he then shoved a needle into my wrist pushing the head down. With all my strength I kick his shin and took off, before I could even make it past the exit, I collapse onto the floor.

"2 Months." The man said, locking the cell door. I cried and screamed for him let me go. "Please.. at least if your going to lock me up give me your name." He looked back at me, "John, John Kramer." Suddenly as the man spoke, memories came flooding back.

1 Month ago: "Hey Linda did you hear about this Jigsaw guy?" I put the rubber band in between my teeth to pull tighter. "Yea, yeah probably just the internet making up shit again." I inject the needle into my arm. The sweet sensation flowed over me, it felt so good. Taylor turned on the tv and looked back at me. "Watch this." He pointed. I could barely see straight, it's like the drug took over my mind. But the last thing I saw before I passed out where the big letters on the small television. 'Jigsaw name revealed, John Kramer.'

"You…Your…A KILLER!? You're a monster." I stood on my feet and looked at him, wiping the tears from my cheeks. John raced towards the cell and grasped onto the bars. "I am NOT a killer. If I where a killer, I can assure you...you wouldn't be breathing right now. I've never killed a single human being in my entire life." He was enraged, screaming at me through the bars. I felt his rage..it terrified me.

I started recording his actions, the way he thought suddenly became clear to me, it was just a matter of time before he would set up another game. John game me a note book of his, an old one with barely any writing in it. Though in my pass time, when I'm not listening to John preach, I'd read his writing, then write my own.


	2. Chapter 2

People, some deserve to live, others don't. But I have learned to follow the preachings John casted down onto me, everyone deserves a second chance. I stood and looked at John. He squinted at the doll, ignoring me.

"Rebirth." I said. John glanced over at me for a second but as soon as our eyes connected he broke his gaze instantly. "Is that all you have learned? If so-" I cut him off, "No. I've learned the importance of cherishing your own life. So many people don't and because of that this world has become a corrupt self crushing fate. You are trying to change that, by giving people a second chance. Some, don't survive the process of second chances, others do. Like I."

I reached out my arms through the bars to reveal my scar. "This is my proof, how I've changed." John finally looked at me. He stood. "2 months. And this is what you've learned?" He sounded angry, like he didn't believe a word I was saying, but all I was saying was true. I arched my back and stood strong. "I believe you. But if what you're saying is true than we have work to do." He unlocked the cage, and moved aside as I stepped through. The light splashed down onto me, I felt at peace. John turned away from me to grab a few things but as he did, I reached out. I wanted to touch him, I wanted something of a human connection.

My arms stretched out and wrapped around Johns back. "I'm sorry…" I said hugging him, I was throwing myself out at him, but he did nothing, he was completely silent. "You can repay me by helping me. I need assistance in making our next game." He spoke softly. He walked away from me instead of hugging me back. I wanted him to hug me and tell me that he loved me like I was his daughter, but nothing. The endless nothing…eventually I got used to the black hole.

3 games. That's how many games I've so far done. Those people didn't survive…But if they couldn't handle it then they didn't deserve a second chance.

John was very cold to me, but would rarely show any signs of admiration. I got used to the cold bitterness. Or the black hole as I would call it with no appreciation, or signs of warm.

John handed me a manilla folder, he slid the oxician mask on his face. "Learn about this man, record his movements. You should know the drill by now." I grasped the folder, I open it expecting some sort of banged up crack whore like I was. Instead I was greeted with the face of a man. His mug shot was in black-and-white and you could tell that he was arrested for drunk driving, especially from that throw-up on his nicely put together suit. Ethan Wrally is his name. In person though, he was much more cuter.

I throw the folder down on my desk and flop down onto my bed. It was an old broken-spring bed. When I was using, I spent all my money on that poison and not on stuff I actually need. Ripping open my laptop I discover a notification, a job notification stating that I had been hired. My stomach dropped into my gut. For the past few weeks, I've been stealing supplies for John out of the hospital.

"I got a job, so I could stop stealing this…and actually buy it." I pointed to his oxen mask. He looked at me, then looked back at the metal slate he was working on. Of Course John gave me the cold shoulder, he always has. "Jobs are useless, they are just ways for people to make currency and buy things they don't need. Things they use for there own personal game, entertainment-," He cut off for a moment, then looked up at me. "Go get Ethan, his game is just about to start." Suddenly, he handed me a red-robe with a pig mask. "The horse tranquilizer is in the pocket, don't take long." Quickly after saying those lasts words, he rushed off.

I've never been sure why John chose Ethan. Ethan was your average guy. When he was younger, he was an alcoholic, he abused his brothers and sister but as soon as he hit collage he cleaned himself up. But why would John target him…?

It was pitch-black outside, I could barely see where I was going. I hesitantly got into my car and drove away.

The moonlight casted down onto Ethan's house. I crept by his window and looked in. He was sitting on his bed, looking at his laptop. Following him I gathered the blue-prints of his house, or rather I made one. Yesterday I had snuck into his house and unlocked the window to his kitchen. Quietly I crept over, carefully I slid my fingers on the window seal and pulled up. "Shit…" I muttered to myself. The window was locked. Ethan must've seen and locked it. I had no other way of getting in, it was now or never.

Picking up a rock, I slam it against the window, it shattered instantly. The crashing sound was loud enough to alarm Ethan, as I climbed through I could hear him approaching. I pulled my leg in, attempting not to cut it open in the process. But as I climbed through I became reckless. Enough so to where I cut up my left thigh on the glass shard, straight down the middle, I could feel the hot blood running down my leg. "Hello? Who's there?" I could see a silhouette of a man holding a baseball bat. I ran as fast as I could down into the cellar.

Ethan staggered into the kitchen base-ball bat in hand. The blood stained window had been completely shattered, class shards had been scattered across the tan tiles. That wasn't the thing that scared Ethan. The thing that scared Ethan was the bloodied tiles and the bloody handprint on the pale blue wall.

He followed the blood trail down into the cellar. The trail led to a dark closet in the corner, Ethan was barely close enough to reach it with all of the junk piled around the closet doors. Once he reached the nob, he thrusted open the closet door, the closet I had hid in.

A/N: Sorry for the cliffhanger but I thought I should upload. Thx for reading!


End file.
